


What is Your Motive, Mr. Min?

by SilverTongue26



Series: BTS and Harry Potter are roommates! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chaos, Friendship, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mischief, Out of Character, Potions Accident, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTongue26/pseuds/SilverTongue26
Summary: “The life of a teacher’s pet suits you, Yoon!” Draco commented, earning everyone’s laughs. An apple was thrown at Draco’s head, hitting his forehead perfectly, making the blond head groan in agony.“Ya! Watch your mouth!” Yoongi commented and left the room.“Merlin, how does he do that? Where did that apple come from? I still couldn’t believe that Professor Snape actually asked him to be his disciple after the chaos he made last year.” Draco chuckled.After spending his spring and summer inside his house because of the self-quarantine regulation from the ministry of magic, Yoongi brew something that could ease the Hogwarts students' burden. Did the potion really help them or did it make it worse?In which Yoongi is Draco's partner-in-crime, and they ran a mischievous plan after the world's pandemic is over.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: BTS and Harry Potter are roommates! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	What is Your Motive, Mr. Min?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of self-quarantine: I made this work in my free time (which is a lot, actually)
> 
> BTS Run actually taught me that Yoongi is the king of cheating, ehe. He doesn't even care if he get caught, he only wants to achieve his goal as soon as possible. I associated him being a good cook to him being a prodigy at potion. Please help me, lord.
> 
> This one is a lot longer than my first work, and I felt there are some mistakes here and there, but I'm too tired to correct it. Please don't be too harsh on me :(
> 
> If you like this one, please leave kudos and comments. Feel free to leave constructive criticisms, prompts and headcannons on the comment section! Thank you!

The Slytherin common room was packed with sixth-graders with an addition of a third-year Ravenclaw student and a Hufflepuff student. A container filled with food was the centre of attention where a bowl of sausage stew, three pieces of _gimbap_ that have been cut into pieces, one bowl of _tteokbokki_ , _kimchi_ , and various other kinds of food were placed. 

“Blessed Yoongi’s mother for cooking this for us.” Said Hoseok with a mouth filled with food. He was sprawled on the floor with his elbow propped his head while his right hand was holding the chopsticks to take a piece of _kimchi_. 

“Blessed her _and_ the one who made this perennial container. Without it, we couldn’t eat this freshly cooked food.” Draco commented. 

Jimin who was quietly enjoying his food patted his thigh and chirped, “I’m sorry mom, but Yoongi-hyung’s mom made the best sausage stew. This thing is _heavenly_.” 

“What is this?” Blaise suddenly asked while holding a piece of what seems like a pancake. 

“Oh, that’s _hotteok_. It’s basically a pancake with fillings.” Jimin answered. 

“I see,” Blaise answered and eyes the pancake for a moment and took a bite. His eyes widened after a few seconds and he grabbed all of the remaining _hotteoks_ , “This is all mine now.” 

Everyone protested altogether, Pansy yelling _‘I haven’t even tried it!,' ‘That’s not fair!’_ from Jimin, and _‘Don’t you dare, Zabini.’_ from Draco. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “You all act like peasants when there’s food.” 

“Well, _I’m sorry_ that we acted like this. It’s not like we’ve eaten this food often.” Pansy complained and Blaise nodded, “If only you’re a good cook. But the apple sometimes fell _far_ from the tree.” 

“Eh, I’m a good cook. You don’t know that because you never tasted my cooking.” Yoongi replied. 

Draco scoffed. 

“Screw you,” Yoongi squinted his eyes while looking at him.

“Hyung’s cooking is actually great, though. But I think the elves in the kitchen wouldn’t allow him to cook there.” Jungkook commented and Yoongi smirked proudly. Finally, someone had his back. 

“Thanks, Kookie. You’re the only sane person here.” He replied and looked at his watch, stood up and packed his books into his satchel. 

“Where are you going?” Jimin asked. 

“Yoongi has an appointment with Professor Snape. They’re researching the span of Wolfsbane and how to prolong it.” Hoseok answered. 

“Yeah. You can finish the food, but clean the container for me, please.” Yoongi replied as he walked towards the exit door. Everyone nodded obediently. 

“The life of a teacher’s pet suits you, Yoon!” Draco commented, earning everyone’s laughs. 

An apple was thrown at Draco’s head, hitting his forehead perfectly, making the blond head groan in agony. 

“ _Ya!_ Watch your mouth!” Yoongi commented and left the room. 

“ _Merlin_ , how does he do that? Where did that apple come from?” Draco groaned while rubbing his forehead. 

“Because he’s a chaser? And the captain, apparently?” Pansy asked rhetorically. 

“Yeah, yeah. Still couldn’t believe that Professor Snape actually asked him to be his disciple after the chaos he made last year.” Draco chuckled.

  
  


***

_Fall, A year before_

Fred and George Weasley were legends for every Hogwarts student. They always entertained them with their antics, selling them unique things that were hard to obtain, even pranking teachers for the sake of fun. 

Unfortunately, they were in their 7th grade and the students wonder, who will be the one to continue their legacy? 

Now, now. Min Yoongi was not the twins. He was in Slytherin, he was quiet, and he absolutely didn’t create chaos. But being a Slytherin he was, resourcefulness was one of the traits that he valued the most. While the twins’ antics were rousing, his acts were more subdued yet deadly. His acts were focused on potions which help students to achieve whatever they want.

When he was in his third year, he made a potion that acted as a laxative that worked when someone smelled it. He sprayed it onto his teacup in Tessomancy, and when Professor Trelawney looked into his cup and sniffed it, she instantly turned blue and _farted_ in front of the class. Divination was dismissed for five weeks because the Professor wasn't able to stop defecating if she thought about divination. 

In his third year, he managed to improvised Amortentia to an extent that the one who drinks it wouldn’t do something rash or careless, so that the one who gave it wouldn’t get caught because of how subdued the effect of the potion was. 

His _‘crime’_ might be darker than the twins, but that couldn’t stop him from gaining a reputation as one of the most interesting students in Hogwarts. People believed in everything he said, everything he sold, and everything he did. So when all of his friends were stressing out for the postponed finals, he looked at them with pity as he jumped onto his bed and ate his apple. 

Draco looked at him as if he had grown two heads. 

“ _What?_ ” He asked. 

“Aren’t you going to study? Next week is the postponed finals and followed by our real midterm tests,” said Draco. His hair was in disarray, the parchments of essays were scattered on his table, his shirt and tie were thrown carelessly onto his bed, leaving him with a white T-shirt and his slacks. His books were piled up on the floor beside his chair.

Yoongi looked at Blaise’ table and found the same situation as Draco’s. He chuckled, “Unlike all of you, I am a _genius_.” He shrugged. 

Draco put down his quill and positioned himself so that he could see a better look at the Korean man. 

“You have a plan.” He stated and smiled devilishly. 

Yoongi smirked, jumped out of his bed and sat in front of Draco. “ _Yes_ , I do.” 

“You know, self-quarantine last spring and summer made me bored. _I, Min Yoongi_ , actually bored of sleeping. So, I did some experiments with potions. And I succeeded in brewing Felix Felicis.” Yoongi smirked. 

Blaise, who was unbothered at first, stopped whatever he was studying and replied, “So? Felix Felicis is forbidden and the examiner will know that you used that.” 

Yoongi stared at him flatly, annoyed that he didn’t let him finish, “Of course _I know_ that it is forbidden, you twat. Let me finish.” 

“As I was looking at the vial, I was thinking. _What would happen if I reduce the effect?_ Do you know that muggles grade their drugs according to the effect of it? Let me put an example: if Felix Felicis the magical version of Ecstacy, then what is the magical version of weed?” He explained. 

“I started to understand where this conversation was going,” Draco smirked wider. 

“So, I improvised. And, boom! I made a potion with a subdued effect of Felix Felicis. I’m eighty-five percents sure that It’ll go unnoticed, and more good news, I don’t need six months to brew it. It is basically ready in one hour! And do you know what’s even better? It lasted for a week!” Yoongi continued animatedly. 

“Wait, you said that you’re eighty-five percents sure that it’ll go unnoticed. What about the other fifteen percents?” Draco asked. 

“About that, yeah. I drank it—“ 

“You _drank it?!”_

“Yes, and my father asked me what’s wrong. I think it _does_ change my attitude a little bit. But only certain people will notice. My mother and brother didn’t sense a single shit.” Yoongi answered. 

Both of his friends stared at him, aghast.

“You’re sick in the head, mate,” Blaise replied. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “Oh, come on, Blaise. Don’t be such a coward.” 

“Ignore him. What is your plan, _now?”_ Draco waved his hand. 

“I need _your_ help here. Snape is your godfather. I need you to ask for his permission to use the potion room here to brew the potion.” Yoongi answered. 

Blaise and Draco were aghast, “ _You’re joking right_?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Do I sound like joking right now?” Yoongi scoffed. He grabbed his bag and took out a small green pouch. Both of his friends eyed him questioningly. 

“I’ve set an extension charm in this pouch. I’ve prepared the ingredients for one big cauldron of potions, Draco, and I’m not intended to use a small cauldron to brew it over and over again besides Moaning Myrtle. We’re talking about dozens of vials distributed here. All you have to do is tell Snape that you need to borrow the potion room for two hours--Just for sure--to practice for the exam.” Yoongi smiled triumphantly. 

“ _Merlin_ , you’ve planned this _all_ summer, haven’t you?” Draco whispered, unbelieved. 

“I don’t know, mate. It’s too risky and dangerous.” Blaise said, unsure. 

“Where’s the fun if it’s not risky and dangerous? Come on, Blaise.” Yoongi groaned.

Blaise scratched his head, his mouth forming a frown. Partially he wanted to have fun, to release some stress out of his mind. He was already worried about his postponed education because of the ministry’s order for Hogwarts to send home all of their students to self-quarantine. His mom ignoring the warning and kept inviting strangers to their house was not helping either. But by doing mischief in a tight time like this, it had a big potential for something to go wrong. He must not put his education at stake for the sake of personal fun.

“I’ll skip this one. I won’t tell anyone about your scheme, but please don’t ask me about this again.” He eventually answered. 

There was a look of disappointment on Yoongi's face, but he replied with a shrug and faced the other one, “What about you?” 

Draco smirked, “Tomorrow, after lunch. We don’t have classes afterwards.” 

Yoongi grinned.

There was a knock on their door and a soft voice followed, “Can I come in?” 

_Jimin_.

After a solid _'s_ _ure’_ by Yoongi, Jimin opened the door and came inside quietly. His forehead was creased. He bit his lower lip and picked his nails. He looked worried. 

“I am stressed out, Hyung. I studied all night, but I couldn’t seem to understand a single word anymore. Taehyung is worse, he exhausts himself, skipping lunch, even reading cards in breakfast! I don’t know what to do.” Jimin explained exasperatedly. His eyes were on the brink of tears. 

Yoongi was unsure what to do because he was not the best at giving advice nor comfort. He awkwardly patted Jimin’s back and caught Draco’s eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, widened their eyes, and a smile formed on both of their faces. 

Blaise, who understood perfectly what that smile meant, covered his face with his palm, “ _Oh my God,_ please, no.” 

Draco, ignoring him, said, “Jimin, do you and Taehyung have classes after lunch tomorrow?” 

Jimin’s brows drew together, thinking, “I think we have one, but it starts at three.” 

“Great. Meet us after lunch in the potion room tomorrow. Bring Taehyung with you. Do not tell, _I repeat_ , do not tell _anyone_ about this.” Yoongi threatened and Jimin nodded violently.

***

  
  


“The place is all set. Snape said that he won’t visit because the whole staff will hold a meeting except for teachers who have classes after lunch. So we are safe.” Draco whispered to Yoongi while holding his sausage in front of his face. They were in the dining hall, eating their lunch, restless because of the excitement. 

“Perfect,” Yoongi smirked. 

They went straight to the potion room where Jimin and Taehyung had already waited there, in front of the door. Draco opened the door with the key that Professor Snape gave him and lock the door and spelt the enchantment that the professor had taught him earlier. Yoongi took his time to explain his plan to two of the third-year students and they all smiled and nodded. Yoongi grins, he knew that even though Taehyung was a Hufflepuff, that kid had Slytherin traits ran through his veins. 

“Now listen to me closely. I will heat the cauldron and do all the brewing, but I need you to prepare the ingredients and the vials. Draco, I need you to grind the Occamy eggshells. Jimin, please juice the squill bulbs right there. And Taehyung, I know that potion is not your _forte_ , and I really want you to learn something from here. But right now we don’t have a room for any mistakes. So, I need you to prepare the vials while looking out for the door. The potions must be poured onto the vials directly after one hour of brewing.” Yoongi explained and all of them nodded and went straight to work.

After half an hour of brewing and adding ingredients into the cauldron, Yoongi threw two strands of silver hair onto the potions. 

“What’s that?” Draco asked. 

“Unicorn hair. It’s one of the main formulae to subdue the effect of Felix Felicis, just like the cinnamon which I threw earlier. Its function is to ease the reaction of Ashwinder egg and the heat.” Yoongi answered while stirring the cauldron. His forehead was full of sweats and he wiped it with the arm of his cloak. 

“ _How_ do you even get _unicorn hair_ nowadays?” Draco asked, bewildered.

“I have my ways” Said Yoongi, still stirring the cauldron.

After chanting Felixempra, they waited. As it approached an hour, the potions started to get clearer and finally, it turned just like the Felix Felicis potion that they knew. Yoongi swiftly spelt the potion to enter the vials and they successfully made forty-eight vials of his version of liquid luck. 

“Do you think you can handle fifteen vials?” Yoongi asked. 

“Sure. Leave it to me.” Taehyung grinned widely, forming a boxy smile on top of his face. 

“Great. Sell it _only_ to your year, you hear me? Don’t sell it to the upper years, especially the lower years.” Yoongi reprimanded, and both of the third years nodded. 

“When should I give the money to you, hyung?” Taehyung asked. 

“You can split it and keep it. Buy something with it.” 

As soon as those two sentences left Yoongi’s mouth, both of them widened their eyes, their jaws opened widely and screamed in delight. 

“Shhh! Not too loud or anyone could hear us!” Draco scolded. 

***

Yoongi spent the next day until the day before the postponed finals to sell the potions. With how stressful the students were, unnoticeable liquid luck with a very low price was something that the students would see as a miracle from heaven. He leisurely explored the library, the quidditch field, the dining hall, almost everywhere to sell it. He saw The Golden Trio were sitting at the corner of the library, the two boys’ eyes had dark circles around it, the girl’s condition was even worse. Hermione’s skin lost its tanned shine, looking more like dark ash, her hair was greasy. He was willing to offer the potion to the muggle-born, but he knew that she was too Gryffindor to accept it. The other two, though, he could find a way to sell it to them. 

By the end of the week, exactly the day before the finals, Yoongi and Draco had successfully sold their potions. He saw Taehyung’s small smirk from across the dining hall, as a sign that his potions had sold out too. 

The potion worked. As soon as Yoongi drank it, he felt sudden ease, and his mind worked faster and more accurately. Every forty-four students who bought his potions patted him on his shoulder, as a sign of gratitude, and he nodded, clearly pleased. 

“Hyung! The potion worked! I was the last one to leave Professor Flitwick’s class earlier, and Professor McGonagall actually came to his class and tried to discreetly ask the students’ results in his subject. He said that our scores are surprisingly better than last year, even the best for now!” Taehyung explained in excitement as he plopped onto Yoongi’s bed. 

“See? I told you it would work.” Yoongi smirked, looking at Blaise who looked at him annoyingly. 

“Too bad that I haven’t had the time to do more research about its side effects if it’s drunk regularly. You have to fight the midterms by yourself, buddy.” Yoongi said to Taehyung. 

Before Taehyung had the chance to reply, the door was opened and Draco walked into the dorm, looking slightly annoyed, “Pansy has completely lost her mind.” 

“What happened?” Blase asked. 

“I knew that she was looking a little pale, but she said that she was fine. But when we wanted to enter the common room, she grabbed my shoulder really hard and started screaming _‘Draco! Run! That’s a troll!’_ while there was no troll at all and the hallway was perfectly empty. I had to drag her to the ward and Madam Pomfrey had to go as far as giving her calming draught so that she could stop screaming hysterically.” He explained while rotating his left shoulder and winced slightly. 

“I swear to god that girl has the power of an ox.” He murmured and Yoongi drew his eyebrows

Three days before the midterm test began, Yoongi was sure that everything went perfect. His scores remained good, he didn’t have to worry about any loss of sleep, his days went smoothly. 

At least, until Draco hurriedly went into their dorm, looking almost as pale as his hair with sweats on all of his face and looked terrified saying, “Yoon, Professor McGonagall asked for our presence now. I think it’s about the potion.” 

“Fuck.” He breathed. 

When they arrived at one of the meeting rooms on the east wing of the castle, almost all of the teachers were there, minus Professor Dumbledore. They looked at him with stern glares, made a bead of sweat roll down Yoongi’s temple. 

“Thank you for your appearance, Mr. Min and Mr. Malfoy. I call you here because apparently Hogwarts is facing interesting cases lately. Do you know how many students came to the infirmary with complaints of severe hallucination, repeated vomit, diarrhoea, and fever?” McGonagall asked. 

Yoongi and Draco were quiet. It was not a question to be answered. 

“Twenty-eight people were admitted into the infirmary since the day after the finals. At first, we were panicked, of course. Was there something wrong with the food? But after asking them, albeit forcefully, we were able to find a line. All of them drank a potion that worked just like Felix Felicis. But somehow, it went unnoticed by the examiners. They said that the potions were sold by two of you, Mr. Kim and Mr. Park.” Answered Professor McGonagall. 

“We interrogated Mr. Kim because he is actually one of the patients—“

“Taehyung is sick?!” Yoongi cut her and she glared at him. 

“Yes. He hasn’t stopped vomiting since yesterday. He also has a high fever.” 

Yoongi widened his eyes and ducked his head. _How could this be happening?!_ He was fine, Draco was fine. Even Jimin was fine.

“Now, please tell us all of the story, Mr. Min. We all knew that you are the mastermind behind all of this mess.” Professor McGonagall commanded and he obliged. There was no way out of this. Yoongi told them exactly what he told his friend and how he ran the plan. 

“How could you gain access toward the potion room unnoticed? Where is Professor Snape at that time? Did you pick the lock?” Professor Flitwick asked after Yoongi mentioned that they used the potion room for brewing the potion. 

The students were quiet, Draco looked at his godfather guiltily. 

Professor Snape looked at him, closed his eyes and sighed after everything hit him “I allowed them.” 

Professor McGonagall and a couple of other teachers gasped, “ _How could you_?!” She asked, definitely looking for an explanation. 

“Mr. Malfoy asked me to borrow the potion room for study purposes because he said that _he needs to prepare for his postponed finals_ , Minerva.” Professor Snape gritted his teeth. Draco ducked his head lower hearing his godfather’s words. Fuck. His father would _totally_ hear about this. 

McGonagall widened eyes turned from Snape toward the blond head, “You are a _prefect_ , Mr. Malfoy! It is supposed to be _your duty_ to keep an eye of students’ schemes. It is _your duty_ to make sure that they obeyed _every rule_ in this academy. Not simply following what your friends are doing, and even becoming one of the main suspects here!” 

“I am sorry, Professor,” Draco said quietly while his other friend bit his lips. His knuckles were white for clenching so tightly. 

“You better be!” She replied furiously. 

“Wait, how could this be the potion’s fault? I’m fine, Draco’s fine, even Jimin’s fine. I sold forty-four potions. If it’s really because of the potion, where is the other sixteen?” Yoongi dared to ask.

“Mr. Min! Watch your words! You made those potions according to your immune system. Everyone has their own resistance toward some ingredients and reactions. That is why it takes a long time to release a legitimate potion because it needs to be tested on a lot of individuals with different health conditions. What you did is reckless, rash, and shameful in the eye of alchemy.” Professor Snape answered. 

“Oh… I see.” Yoongi ducked his head even lower.

Everyone was quiet for a second before she continued, “Because this is a serious case that endangered students' health, you will expect your punishment would be severe.” 

“We understand, Professor,” Yoongi replied. 

“Good. 150 points from Slytherin for _each_ of you, detention for five weeks every Monday and Thursday, no Hogsmeade visits for this entire term for both of you, and you are not allowed to participate in the next Quidditch match.” 

Yoongi gasped, “You can’t do that! They’re _my_ team!” 

“Well, then I suggest that you quickly tell your vice to handle _your_ team.” 

“My vice is currently standing right next to me!” He said and Draco kicked his leg while looking at him, as if he was saying ‘ _Don’t.’_

“Well, then. Let’s just hope for the best for the Slytherin team.” She said. She looked at the exasperate sight of the two students and sighed, “You should be grateful that your punishment doesn’t include suspension and a parents’ letter or I assume that you would be in so much more trouble. You don’t want that, do you?” 

Yoongi looked at her menacingly, “No.” 

“Good. Now, I want to know what is your true motive here, Mr. Min. You are a bright student, I’m sure that you are able to pass the finals easily. We—all of the teachers—had discussed the burden of this term’s education and we’ve considered that all of our students will be able to follow it without any problem.” McGonagall looked at the dark-haired boy. 

Yoongi was quiet for a long time that Professor McGonagall had to repeat her question. 

“I was doing it for fun. I spent spring and summer inside the house, without anything to do. I was slowly losing my mind out of boredom. This had nothing to do with the teachers, I swear. It’s just purely for entertainment.” He finally answered. 

Professor Snape eyed him suspiciously, “We are not stupid, Mr. Min. Felix Felicis ingredients are hard to find, not to mention expensive. Mr. Park even said that you used unicorn hair, a super rare ingredient, only to sell the potions with a price lower than a chocolate frog. He even said that you asked them to keep the money that they had gained from the selling. _You are a Slytherin_ , Mr. Min, and so am I. No matter how rich the Min family is, you would never flaunt your money for something that isn't beneficial for you. Now, we ask you again, what is your motive?” 

Yoongi glared at them, he clenched his fists so hard that he felt the sting of his nails against his palm. His mouth was set on a deep frown and he took a deep breath, “Do you really want to know my _real_ motive? Well, okay let me tell you now. I did it because you people are so ignorant of the students’ mental state. We wasted our spring and summer locked up inside our houses, and _finally_ , we were happy for a moment because we were able to leave the house after the pandemic was over, only to find that another disaster had awaits us.”

He continued, “Do you seriously think to squeeze all of the last term’s material into today’s term for seven weeks, and finally held last term’s finals two weeks before midterms is a good idea? Not to mention that the fifth and seventh graders have to face OWLs and NEWTs?”

“I’ve seen my friends studying ‘till death because of your system. Hermione Granger looked so pale that I thought she was a muggle version of a vampire. I hadn’t heard of Kim Seokjin’s bad dad jokes since last year. Luna Lovegood looked plain today. Even the Weasley Twins are quiet. Now I dare you to ask Madame Pomfrey, how many calming draughts were used for the past two weeks because students have panic attacks? How many fainting students were admitted to the infirmary because they regularly skipped meals, because they decided that _glueing_ their eyes to their books and parchments were better than their health? Don’t you see how _haunting and tense_ the school atmosphere is?”

“And do you even _consider_ that there are students whose parents are healers, doctors, medical workers, everyone who works at the front line, and they had spent their entire spring and summer worrying about their parents and their own well-being, and right now they have to worry about their studies? How _cruel_ could you be?” 

“And before I forget, earlier you mentioned about me being a bright student who could pass these exams easily. Do you seriously think, _I, Min Yoongi,_ expect _less_ than ‘O’ for my scores? What about students whose parents expect them to excel all of their studies like Jeon Jungkook and Blaise Zabini? What about students like him," Yoongi pointed at Draco who winced, "Kim Namjoon, or Hermione Granger, who must maintain their reputations and grades because they want to pursue higher education that requires ridiculously high passing grades? Do you think they don't have limits? Do you think they are a study machine? Do you already _consider_ it?” 

As he finished his rants and gasping for air, everyone was quiet. The teachers were shocked that they hadn’t dared to say a word. Draco’s jaw was opened wide for a long time that he was sure that it was dislocated. Even Professor Snape’s eyes were widened, clearly taken by surprise. Yoongi silently asked himself, _had he gone too far?_

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, clearly surprised that _the composed Min Yoongi_ would actually snap like that, “Thank you for your explanation, Mr. Min.” She said that with a weak voice. 

“You two are dismissed.” She continued and the students obliged. 

Before they left the room, Draco asked, “Will you cancel all of our finals scores?” 

Professor McGonagall eyed him for a little while, “That’s for us to decide. Now, go.” 

***

They walked through the hallway quietly, ignoring everyone that passed them. 

“Do you seriously mean it?” Draco asked him. 

Yoongi sighed, “Yeah. I’m tired of this school, Dray. They made it like a prison.” 

“I’m sorry, though. I know the next match is important for securing our place in the tournaments. I’m also sorry that you have to face the same consequences as I do even though you’re only helping me.” Yoongi continued. 

Draco looked at him and smiled. He slung his arm on top of Yoongi’s shoulders, “Don’t be. I know now that you meant well. And I actually don’t regret it. It’s not me that you should be sorry to.” 

They went to the infirmary and found a sickly looking Taehyung on the left side of the room. Jimin sat beside him, holding a metal bowl and a small towel to wipe the other one’s sweat. 

“Hi, hyungs.” He greeted them weakly. 

“How’re you doing, buddy?” Draco asked, dragging a chair to sit beside him. 

“I’ve been better. But I’m better than yesterday, though. Madame Pomfrey has found the counter-attack for the potion.” Taehyung explained. 

“That’s a relief.” Yoongi breathed, “Tae, I’m sorry for what I did. It was reckless and short-minded. I’m sorry to you too, Jimin-ah.” 

“You don’t have to, hyung. We are partially to blame on this. It’s not like you forced us to begin with.” Taehyung smiled. 

“But still, I feel bad.” 

“Well, you could treat us for butterbeer and sweets when we go to Hogsmeade.” Jimin offered and he chuckled. 

“You’ll have to wait for next term, though. I and Draco are banned from Hogsmeade trips for this entire term.” Yoongi replied. 

“They did that?! That’s cruel!” Jimin commented, “What else did they give you?” 

“Three hundred points from Slytherin, five weeks of detention, and banned from the next Quidditch match,” Draco answered. 

“Wha—You’re the captain and the vice-captain!” Taehyung protested. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Jimin, our position in this tournament will be hard. I really hope that you can handle it.” 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Jimin nodded. 

After visiting the two third-graders, they went to the dining hall after Pansy— _thank God she had recovered_ —as one of the prefects beside Draco was informed that everyone, except those with an interest, was obligated to join the school dinner because there would be an announcement from the headmaster. (Draco wasn’t sure why he didn’t get informed by the teacher about this—he was worried that he could be stripped off of his title as a prefect—but maybe because Snape was still upset.) 

Yoongi clicked his tongue. He _knew_ that the announcement must be about his behaviour. The thing that he worried about was that news spread fast in Hogwarts. By now, everyone must’ve known that he was the mastermind behind this chaos. Listening to McGonagall’s answer about the finals’ scores, he couldn’t imagine how bad it would be if all of the students threw him angry glares if the scores would be cancelled. 

“Attention everyone.” Dumbledore started. The hall was quiet for an instance. 

“I’ve been informed that there is an incident in this past week where some students suddenly experienced hallucination, vomiting, and fever. I’ve also been informed that this happened because they had drunk a potion that functioned as a subdued version of Felix Felicis made by one of our students. I assumed that it was used for the postponed finals, am I correct?” 

“Though I had to admit that it was cunning, the perpetrators had risked the students’ health. And for that, as you can see, 300 points have been taken from Slytherin because of this behaviour.” Dumbledore continued. 

The hall was suddenly filled with noises, Yoongi could hear a ‘ _What the fuck, Min?!’ ‘Are you serious?!’ ‘Yoongi, what the hell!’_ and he could see an apologetic look from Blaise who sat in front of him. _‘I told you, mate’_

“Attention, attention.” Dumbledore continued, “And because this potion was used for the finals, naturally, it enhances the user’s performance. It is dishonest and it is not fair for those who did the tests honestly. Because we can not identify everyone who used this potion, I hereby announce that last week’s finals scores are cancelled.” 

Chaos erupted. Students stood from their chair disapprovingly, there were groans and nos heard from all of the entire tables, and Yoongi ducked his head and wished that he could magically disappear from his chair. 

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore suddenly commanded. 

“This announcement is not finished yet, so I hope that all of you will listen carefully.” He paused and continued, “I’ve listened to the perpetrator’s motive on why would they do this. What I heard is that someone who is brave, loyal, and smart did this because they thought that it would help their friends mental and physical health. This act, though it’s dangerous, is not done as an act of insult toward the school or the ministry. It is done as an act of help toward their friends. This student uses all of Slytherin traits for a good cause. And because of that, I give five-hundred points for Slytherin.” 

Yoongi couldn’t believe his ears. Did Dumbledore seriously give him five-hundred points so that the Slytherins could make up for their loss and gain another two-hundred? Was he already dead and all of this was only in his dream? 

Slytherin tables filled with cheers as Draco laughed, Blaise clapped his hands and Jimin screamed loudly. 

“Because of the perpetrator’s statement, we, as teachers admit that our educational system is flawed and has given you students an excessive burden. We realized that we are not rational at giving tasks and exams, but we _do_ realize that your physical and mental health is more important than the school’s reputation in educational credibility. After a long discussion, we decided to cancel last year’s finals and this midterms, and change it to an assignment for every subject. Further notice about the assignment will be informed later by each of the subject’s teachers.” 

Now everybody cheered in glory and excitement. Assignment meant that they could do it in a group and the chance to get an ‘O’ was high. It was basically a subtle way to say that all students would pass their exams. Everyone who sat near Yoongi hugged him, even some Gryffindors behind him patted his back. 

***

Professor Snape had asked Yoongi and Draco to stay after class to talk to him. Yoongi raised his eyebrow while Draco gulped, unsure of what to expect from his godfather. He knew that Snape was still upset of him. 

“Do you need any help, Professor?” Yoongi started after the last student left the class. 

“Not for now. But since I am doing a research about Veritaserum, I think I will need an assistant. You never disappoint me in my class, and you have a talent. All you need is an official guide to improve your skill in this field. And maybe, I need your unusual way of thinking for my research. What you say, Mr. Min?” 

“I--I…” Yoongi stuttered, “It would be an honour, Sir.”

“Good.” The tall man commented. He turned his head toward the blond head and Draco instantly gulped, “And as for you, young man,”

“I won’t tell you father about this because he already has a lot to think about. If he knows, you must know that it is not from me. Mr. Min will be here as I scold you because I don’t want you to defend yourself by saying his true motive to hide your shameful act. You didn’t do it because you care about other students, did you? You did it for fun. Where is your _honour_ , Draco?” 

Draco winced and Snape continued, “I know that Mr. Min is the one who told you to ask for my permission, but you had betrayed my trust and I want you to know that.”

“I’m sorry, godfather. I won’t do that again. ” Draco said quietly.

Snape eyed him, “Words are not enough. You need to prove yourself to earn my trust again. I expect you to help me and Mr. Min in the research. But I need to remind you that this is not a field trip, this is serious work and I expect the best from both of you.”

Both of the students nodded.

“Good. I will use your detention time for this. Scrubbing and cleaning cauldrons are not useful enough for me. You may go.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” said Draco. Yoongi nodded and both of them left the classroom.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Yoongi grins after they left the room.

“Yeah, thank fuck.” Draco agreed. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I read and watch Harry Potter a LOT when I was in my elementary and middle school. But there are some details that I forgot (for example, I completely forgot about Hogwarts' detail--where is where, etc. I actually forgot 2/3 of the Order of the Phoenix' storyline. This story revolved around their 5th year is not helping at all, haha,) so, to all potterheads out there, I'm sorry if some writing make you cringe of its inaccuracy.
> 
> I really hope that I didn't hurt anyone's feeling as I mentioned things that related to COVID-19. It is not my intention to offend you and please forgive and tell me if I do something wrong. 
> 
> The number of the infected people in my country keeps increased rapidly. I am a medical student and I'm currently having online classes to keep up with my studies. Both of my parents are doctors, so they are basically one of the people who work at the front line right now. I am constantly worry about my parents well-being. So, this work is not intended to make fun of the disease, it is one of ways to cope with this situation. Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
